Sesame Street Pictures
Sesame Street Pictures is an account for parodies. The Sesame Street Pictures logo uses the Sesame Street-style logo, but the rectangle says 'SESAME STREET PICTURES' instead of 'SESAME STREET'. For movies parodied by Sesame Street Pictures, the main character of a parody, dressed as a specified character depending on the parody, announces the sponsors then Sesame Street letter or number segments appear before the parody of the movie begins. Every parody of an original classic movie that contains Abby Cadabby as the main character of the parody will be sponsored by two or three letters and one to two even numbers. Those parodies of the original movies by Sesame Street Pictures were given an item number and the list of item numbers are found in the Sesame Catalogue. During the main titles, the title of the parody and the item number are displayed. For example, Abbyrella 3: A Twist in Time has the item number 4643 (it is not the 43rd episode of the 46th season, but it is so-numbered as an item). Parodies Timothy Batarseh * Abbyhontas (Pocahontas) (Sponsors: P''', '''16) [#4636] * Abbyhontas 2: Journey to the New World (Pocahontas 2) (Sponsors: P''', '''R, 18) [#4637] * Abbyrella (Cinderella) (Sponsors: C''', '''F, 2') [#4641''] * Abbyrella 2: Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True) (Sponsors: '''C, H''', '''4) [#4642] * Abbyrella 3: A Twist in Time (Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time) (Sponsors: C''', '''T, 6') [#4643''] * Sleeping Abby (Sleeping Beauty) (Sponsors: '''A, 2') [#4644''] * The Little Mer-Fairy (The Little Mermaid) (Sponsors: '''M, 4') [#4647''] * The Little Mer-Fairy 2: Return to the Sea (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) (Sponsors: '''M, U''', '''6) [#4648] * The Blue Monster's New Groove (The Emperor's New Groove) (Sponsors: I''', '''G, T''', '''9) [#4646] * The Fairy and the Blue Monster (The Princess and the Frog) (Sponsors: T''', '''2) [#4649] * Elmoladdin (Aladdin) (Sponsors: H''', '''16) [#4841] * Elmoladdin 2: The Return of Flippy (Sponsors: I''', '''17) [#4842] Kannagir292 * Count von Count Pan (Peter Pan) (Sponsors: I''', '''E, O''', '''1) #''4850'' * Count von Count Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (Peter Pan 2: Return to the Neverland) (Sponsors: I''', '''K, R''', '''2) [#4852] * Count von Hood (Robin Hood) (Sponsors: F''', '''R, X''', '''2, 3') [#4851''] * Count von Count of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) (Sponsors: '''A, 5') [#4836''] * Big Bird (Coraline) (Sponsors: '''C, B''', '''Y, 12) [#4736] * Abbylan (Mulan) (Sponsors: L''', '''3) [#4737] * Elmo (Dumbo) (Sponsors: D''', '''2) [#4740] BarneyRockz * Count von Countarzan (Tarzan) (Sponsors: T''', '''5) [#4638] Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia * Captain Grover: The First Epic Movie (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) (Sponsors: G''', '''H, 9') [#4650''] SesameStreetMuppetzRockz * The Little Zoe (The Little Mermaid) (Sponsors: '''I, 2') [#4651''] * The Little Zoe 2: Return to the Sea (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) (Sponsors: '''H, 3') [#4652''] * Rositahontas (Pocahontas) (Sponsors: '''C, N''', '''M, 11) [#4653] LegalizeAnythingMuppets * Rosita in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) (Sponsors: L''', '''T, C''', '''10) [#4655] * Rositanastasia (Anastasia) (Sponsors: A''', '''N, 7') [#4656''] * Rositalan (Mulan) (Sponsors: '''I, O''', '''W, 6') [#4748''] * Zoehontas (Pocahontas) (Sponsors: '''Y, P''', '''8) [#4750] DeiboChannel19 * Zoelina (Thumbelina) (Sponsors: V''', '''11) [#4553] Dernwick0 * Abby Cadabby, the Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) (Sponsors: S''', '''T, 8') [#4744''] * Abby Cadabby, the Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas) (Sponsors: '''T, U''', '''V, 12) [#4745] * Abby Cadabby, the Beauty and the Beast 3: Abby's Magic World (Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World) (Sponsors: T''', '''V, W''', '''16) [#4746] Notes * Sesame Street Pictures parodies not just Disney films, but also Warner Bros. and some other studios' films too. * Naming conventions: ** The DinosaurKingRockz' version of Pocahontas parody featuring Zoe Drake is called Drakehontas, while the LegalizeAnythingMuppets' version of Pocahontas parody featuring Zoe from Sesame Street is called Zoehontas. Both of these are uniquely named to avoid confusion. Category:Sesame Street